A compressed air energy storage (CAES) power generation device stores electric energy as a form of compressed air during off-peak hours of a power generation plant and operates a power generator by using the stored compressed air during times of high power demand, thereby generating electric energy.
A typical CAES power generation device releases compression heat during storage of the compressed air, resulting in energy loss. A power generation device configured to prevent such energy loss to improve system efficiency is an adiabatic compressed air energy storage (ACAES) power generation device. The ACAES power generation device recovers and stores compressed air to prevent compression heat from being released during storage of the compressed air, and the stored heat is returned to the compressed air for driving an expander. Thus, system efficiency is improved.
The ACAES power generation device configured as above is disclosed, for example in, Patent Document 1.
An ACAES power generation device configured to store compression heat in a thermal energy storage (TES) system is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
A compressor, a power generator, a tank, or the like of a known CAES power generation device including the power generation device disclosed in Patent Document 1 are all assembled on site; therefore, the transportation of the CAES power generation device is complicated and the construction thereof requires time and cost.